Corresponding submersed electric motors are currently known and widely used for the actuation of submersed pumps.
One widespread type of submersed motor comprises:                a stator assembly, arranged within an annular insulation chamber, comprising stator windings and an annular capacitor which is electrically connected to them,        the insulation chamber is formed between an outer tubular jacket, an inner tubular jacket, which is coaxial to said outer tubular jacket, with two annular end covers adapted to close the annular interspace between said outer jacket and said inner jacket,        a rotor, with a rotation shaft, arranged inside said inner tubular jacket.        
Although these motors are widespread and appreciated, they have some improvable aspects linked to the presence of the annular capacitor.
In order to facilitate wiring with the stator windings on one side and the connection to a power supply line on the other side, the annular capacitor is in fact arranged in an axial direction between said stator windings and the annular cover from which the rotation shaft of the rotor protrudes.
In this position the annular capacitor obstructs the passage of the insulation resin that must fill the annular interspace and embed all the electrical elements contained therein.
A second limitation of known submersed motors with annular capacitor arises from the fact that the annular capacitor is arranged, in an axial direction, so as to rest on the windings, either directly or by interposition of an intermediate disk.
Since the resting surface formed by the windings is uneven, the capacitor may arrange itself imperfectly, axially offset with respect to the axis of symmetry of the motor, with consequent disadvantages both during the assembly of the motor and for the operations for resin casting the annular chamber.